1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pet houses, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet house apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for the care and containment of a pet such as a cat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet houses of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Specifically, in the care and maintenance of cats, these animals require various components unique to the species. The prior art formed with houses of various types is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,807 to Reich wherein a cat housing includes a plurality of stacked cavities for receiving a cat therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,116 to Binkert sets forth a collapsible house formed as a tent-like structure for the containment of a cat therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pet house apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an organization for a unique and convenient care and feeding of a cat and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.